Chidori Naplója
by HitoriHanabi
Summary: Csak egy átlagos oldal egy középiskolás lány naplójából.


Kedves Naplóm!

_Megint túl vagyok egy szokásos napon._

_Reggel egy álmos és nyálkás ködös napnak néztem elébe. Utálom az ilyet, még az életkedvem is elmegy mindentől._

_A hörcsögöm bezzeg durmolhat a jó meleg terráriumban. Ilyenkor úgy irigylem őt._

_Hála a jó égnek a tanórák zökkenésmentesen teltek, és nem volt egyetlen robbantás vagy rendbontás sem. Az az idióta militarista sem csinált semmit._

_A mai egy nyugodt nap ezért kerül be a naplóba. Nem hiszem, hogy túl sok ilyen fog még velem megtörténni, míg ez a fegyverbuzista a közelemben tevékenykedik._

_Azt hiszi, hogy nem látom, hogy minden lépésemet szemmel tartja? Hogy bemegyek a lánymosdóba, és amikor kilépek, véletlenül mindig arra sétál?_

_Hát ennyire HÜLYÉNEK néz?_

_Ha a diáktanács behivat az óra alatt, akkor hirtelen mindig ki kell mennie a mosdóba, és csak akkor tér vissza, amikor én visszaérvén lehuppanok a székemre._

_Utálom!_

_Utálom ezt, utálom, hogy mindig megfigyelnek, utálom, hogy lehallgatnak, utálom az egészet, hogy még a zuhany alatt sem érzem magam egyedül._

_\- HALLOD TE IDIÓTA! UTÁLLAK! *kiáltom bele a fikuszomba._

_Nagyon jól tudom, hogy ott is van egy lehallgató készülék. Remélem, most egy életre megsüketült._

_Hogy miért?_

_CSAK!_

Ma a tanítás után bent kellett maradnom pár emberrel megszervezni az iskolai ünnepség részleteit.

Jól ment minden, míg meg nem érkezett Ő!

Vagyis elő nem jött a színpadi függöny rejtekéből, ahol addig kempelt nagy suttyomban.

Attól a momentumtól kezdve mindig a szemem sarkából őt kerestem.

Idegesített a jelenléte, és tudni akartam megint néz e. Ha nem figyelek a társaimra, mindig valami ostobaságot tesznek.

Na tessék.

Csacsorászás közben kiöntöttek egy adag ragasztót a színpadra. Csak a hülye nem vette észre.

Hülyék voltak!

Természetesen. Mi mások.

Látom, ezt is nekem kell elintéznem.

Elmentem a takarító szertárba, beléptem a vödörért és a felmosóért, és csak ennyit hallok.

KATT

Az ajtó mögöttem sanda vigyorral a kilincsén becsapódott, és lőn sötétség vala.

Hogy miként lehet egy ajtónak sanda vigyora?

Honnan tudjam, te mit éreznél, amikor egy fontos eseményre készülve bent rekedsz egy nyamvadt seprűtárolóban?

Ugye, hogy ezt.

Téptem, szaggattam az ajtót, kiabáltam, és dörömböltem.

Még sírtam is!

Egy kicsit.

Na jó, nem is sírtam.

Tény, hogy elég pocsékul voltam aznap. Hamar kifáradtam, és a sarokba roskadtam. Idegből arrább rugdaltam egy partvist,NANÁ, hogy a nyelével fejbekúrt.

Idegből hadonásztam, kapálóztam, és visongtam.

Az eredmény?

Valaki rám nyitotta az ajtót.

Na végre!

Fényár vette körbe az alakot, sőt aranyló glória!

Megkönnyebbültem.

Tudtam, hogy káromkodással tarkított, idegtől remegve elrebegett imáim meghallgattattak és vágyva várt megmentőm, legott belép ama rohadék ajtón. Nekem persze egyetlen porcikám sem mozdult. Partvisokkal a nyakamban, kitekeredve, fönnakadva, ádáz harcot vívtam egy fölmosóval.

Megmentőm a táskáját földre dobva belép, hogy segítsen kiszabadítani kitekert nyúlványaimat.

KATT

Sóhaj.

Ezt jól megcsináltad, te idióta - gondoltam magamban, amikor ismert illat csapta meg az orrom. Rendes fiúnak arcszesz vagy dezodor illata van, vagy öblítő illat lengi körül auraként.

De nem.

Pont annak kellett rám nyitnia, amelyikből gépzsírszag árad?

\- Megint a fegyvereidet olajozgattad?

\- A rendszeres karbantartás megnöveli az élettartamukat, és a hatékonyságukat.

\- Egy egyszerű IGEN, is elég lett volna. – korholom a sötétet. Még azt sem tudom, hogy hol van. Abbéli szándéka, hogy kiszabadítson, teljesen feledésbe merült, így kénytelen voltam némi hempergéssel és csáprázogatással elegyengetni az utamból a veszélyes nyeles ellenfeleket.

\- Nos? – álltam fel a földről kérdően, bár ebből talán semmit nem érzékelt. Viszont előzékenyen összeszedte, és az egyik sarokba rendezte az összes támadómat.

\- Hm?

\- Azt hittem egész fegyver arzenál van nálad. Egyik sem alkalmas arra, hogy kinyiss egy ajtót? – remélem, meghallotta a hangomból érződő élces súlyt.

\- A táskám – nyel – letettem az ajtó mellé.

\- Baka.

\- Csak robbanószert tudnék csinálni, de jelen körülmények között nem biztonságos. *Feltételezem, mindezt rezzenéstelen arccal mondta. A sötétben utána nyúltam, feltételezvén, hogy a mellkasán megragadom az egyenruhát, magamhoz húztam.

\- Azt mondod, hogy a hatalmas túlélőkészleted egyetlen darabkája sincs nálad.

\- Negatív. – Hangja színtelen és nyugodt. Mint mindig.

Utálom ezt.

Utálom, hogy képes ilyen helyzetben is nyugodtan válaszolni.

– Mint említettem a zsebeimben lévő anyagból csak robbanószert vagyok képes létrehozni.

\- Utállak!

Csend.

Végre elengedem a ruháját, és a földre roskadok. Ennél még az is jobb volt, amikor egyedül voltam itt. A hangokból ítélve ő is leül a földre. Hallgat. Együtt érzően nem szól semmit.

Utálom, amikor együtt érző akar lenni.

Sóhajt.

\- Chidori, én nem utállak.

Most miért mond nekem ilyet? Emlékszem, amikor az a buta ruhafaló vírus elszabadult az iskolában. Bevitt az orvosiba és rám parancsolt, hogy vetkőzzek le. Abban a szent pillanatban azt hittem, hogy perverz szándéktól vezérelve mondja nekem mindezeket. Teljesen megzavarodtam, és elvesztettem a fejem egy pillanatra. Meglehetősen hamar és elég szárazon adta tudtomra, hogy semmi efféle szándéka nincsen. Kicsit csalódott voltam. De teljesen kárpótolt érte az, ami utána történt. Az óvatlan őrmester a lincseléstől habzó szájjal kutató tömeg elöl bemenekülni kényszerült a függönyöm mögé, ahonnan is hatalmas meggyőzőerővel kiabáltam ki a többieknek, hogy NEM tudom, merre van. Most belegondolva nem érdemelte meg, hogy kimenekítsem, IGEN!

Hagynom kellett volna, hogy kicsinálják.

Gavallér módon le akarta venni a vegyvédelmi ruháját, hogy ne egy szál pokrócban kelljen hazamennem, de ahogy egyre lejjebb húzta a cipzárt, egyre elsápadtabban vettem tudomásul, hogy a vírus rajta sem gyakorolt kegyelmet. Ő csak a tekintetemből vette észre, hogy valami nem az igazi. A bőre szinte perzselte a szemeimet. A ruha alól előbújt a mellkasa, hasa, majd elővillant a köldöke s alatta pár centire megállt a keze. Döbbenten nézett magára, majd rám pillantott. Kénytelen voltam szégyenlősen elkapni a pillantásomat. Pedig ha tudta volna mi játszódott le bennem akkor. Halk nyelést és surrogó hangot hallottam. Visszahúzta.

Megfordulhattam.

Szemöldökét ráncolva, nézte a padlót. Biztosan nem vette észre, de zavarában megharapta az alsóajkát.

Én észrevettem.

Most itt a sötétben is világosan látom magam előtt azt az arcot, és nem tagadhatom, hogy tetszett, amit akkor láttam.

A bőre delejesen vonzotta a pillantásom, látványként egyszerre éreztem puhának és keménynek. Aztán átvillant a fejemen a tudat.

Ő egy katona

.Nem egy velem egykorú kamasz, aki a tesiórákon szerezte a bőrszínét, az izmai keménységét.

Egy háborúból csatába vonuló olyannyira magányos lény, aki azt sem tudja mi az a gyöngédség. Szívét, lelkét, és testét megedzette a sok küzdelem, vér és halál. Keményen hozott szabályok között engedelmesen élt eddig, és amint kijutunk innen, ugyanoda fog tartozni.

De itt.

Most.

Nem lát minket senki.

*Cinikusan fel „hehh"enek*

Még mi magunk sem látjuk egymást.

Magam előtt látom az ajkait. Talán bűnnek érzi, hogy bármit is lépni merjen. Valahol én is annak érzem. Tudom, hogy nem szabad. Csak sebek és fájdalom. Csak ez lehet a vége, ha engedni merek a szívemnek. De ő. Ő, lehet, hogy nem is érez semmit?

Én értem félre az apró jeleket? Azt, hogy annyit és olyan jókat beszélgetünk, hogy megbízunk egymásban?

Csak én remegek, én vágyok az érintésére?

Csak én álmodok az öleléséről?

Itt vagyunk kettesben, és nekem csak az jár a fejemben, hogy akarom. Ez a pillanat csak az enyém. Nem adom oda holmi rablóbanditának, sem terroristának.

Ezt én akarom!

Kezeimet a hideg padlóra teszem, s segítségükkel odébb csúszok ültömben.

Érzem magam mellett őt. Itt ül a földön mellettem. A kulcslyukon át óvatosan bekéredzkedő fénysugár utat mutat nekem. Fölhúzott térdeire borította a fejét. Gondolkodik, mit tehetne.

Feltérdelek, és vele szembe fordulok. Közelebb csúszok hozzá.

Észrevette a közeledésemet, s fölemelte a fejét.

Ez most az én időm.

Arcommal egészen az arcához hajolok. Érzem, hogy meglepődött, és a lélegzete is elakadt.

Megteszem az utolsó centimétereket is.

Behunyt szemmel csak az érzésre figyelek.

Ajkai puhák, és picit mentolos ízűek. Ajkaimmal lágyan puszilgatom, nyelvemet ingerlően végighúzom az alsóajkán.

Lehet, hogy nem tudja mit tegyen?Jótól vár segítséget, én is csak annyira vagyok tapasztalt, mint ő. Nekem sem volt még senki, aki megmutassa.

Megnyugszom, mikor érzem, hogy első döbbenetén túllépve ajkai szétnyílnak , és beengedi kutató nyelvemet.

Kezei megmozdulnak és az arcomra simulnak. Át akarja venni a vezetést? Ám legyen, elvégre ő a fiú.

Érezhetően megadom magam, és nem bánom meg. Ajkai belejöttek a játékba, szomjasan veti magát az enyémre, s nyelvével keresni kezdi az enyémet. Megtalálja, s hosszasan kóstolgatja, körül. Szenvedélyesen csinálja. Közben kezei a tarkómra csúsznak és ujjaival a fejemet simogatja. Ez most az én pillanatom.

Csak az enyém, és azonnal véget ér, amint kinyílik az a bizonyos ajtó.


End file.
